Doomsday Machine
Doomsday Machine – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to wielka, kompleksowa maszyna będąca centrum sterowania Doomsday Project, którego celem jest zniszczenie wszelkiego życia na planecie Mobius. Opis thumb|left|Wytwórnia Doomsday Podów Doomsday Machine jest kompleksową maszyną, zajmującą dużą powierzchnię. Teren maszyny jest ogrodzony, a poszczególnych wejść pilnują Swat-boty, które przepuszczają jedynie autoryzowane jednostki. W centrum maszyny znajduje się jej główna część - metalowa wieża składająca się z kilku pięter. Najniżej położona jest wytwórnia Doomsday Podów, których konstrukcje szkieletowe zanurzane są w specjalnej substancji, która nadaje im niemal niezniszczalny pancerz. Doomsday Pody są następnie wysyłane do sieci podziemnych tuneli, wydrążonych przez rury podłączone do wieży. Tunele te mają rozciągać się do najważniejszych miejsc na planecie, aby dostarczać tam Pody by siały zniszczenie. thumb|left|Główny generator w Doomsday Machine Na innych piętrach pracują głównie Tech-Boty, a także można natknąć się na korytarze w których Doktor Robotnik zastawił swoje pułapki. Robotnik i Snively przebywają głównie w pomieszczeniu z monitoringiem, a także oknem pozwalającym obserwować całą maszynę. Pomieszczenie to posiada różne włazy i windy, pozwalające dostać się na inne piętra. Cała maszyna zasilana jest przez wielki generator, chroniony przez osłonę z diamentowego szkła, które jest niemal niezniszczalne. Poziom niżej znajduje się robotyzer. Oprócz tego na zewnątrz maszyny ciągną się różne kable i rury, a także pojawia się mała przybudówka w kształcie kopuły. Celem maszyny jest Historia Sezon drugi thumb|Doomsday Machine w trakcie budowy W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Doktor Robotnik zatwierdzał plany budowy Doomsday Machine, której zadaniem było ostateczne zniszczenie życia na planecie Mobius w ramach Doomsday Project. W odcinku Spyhog Doomsday Machine była w trakcie konstrukcji. Doktor Robotnik osobiście przybył na teren budowy, aby nadzorować przebieg prac. Wówczas rozkazał Snively'emu wysłać transport paliwa do maszyny, jednak Knothole Freedom Fighters przeszkodzili w tej operacji. Robotnik wrócił następnie do Robotropolis, a pod jego nieobecność Sally i Bunnie przedostały się na teren Doomsday Machine na pokładzie odzyskanego Hover Unit. Udało im się wtedy pobrać plany maszyny, oraz plan codziennych operacji przeprowadzanych przez Robotnika. thumb|left|Sonic w robotyzerze Doomsday Machine W odcinku The Doomsday Project Doktor Robotnik, Snively, oraz znaczna część sił Robotnika udała się do Doomsday Machine, przez co Robotropolis opustoszało. Doomsday Machine była już skończona i Doktor Robotnik uruchomił ją. Maszyna zaczęła wysyłać na cały świat Doomsday Pody, które niszczyły wszelkie oznaki życia. Wkrótce Freedom Fighters przypuścili atak na Doomsday Machine, posługując się najpierw dywersją w postaci manekinów na spadochronach. Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Bunnie wyposażeni w balony żrące metal utworzyli wyłom w maszynie i dostali się do środka, choć Doktor Robotnik dobrze wiedział o ich obecności, a nawet chciał by szli dalej. Knothole Freedom Fighters przemknęli obok Tech-Botów, a później Sonic pokonał dwa roboty w kształcie głów, które chciały go spalić. Tymczasem pilnujące Doomsday Machine Swat-boty schwytały Ariego, Lupe, oraz Polo i Dirka, którzy próbowali dostać się do maszyny innymi wejściami. Knothole Freedom Fighters jako jedyni dotarli do wytwórni Doomsday Podów, gdzie Sonic kazał im wracać do Knothole, gdyż było tu zbyt niebezpiecznie. Sally zostawiła jeżowi Nicole, po czym razem z Antoine i Bunnie odleciała pierwszym Doomsday Podem, jaki udało im się złapać. Sonic dotarł potem do głównego generatora i próbował go zdetonować ładunkami wybuchowymi, ale ten przetrwał dzięki swojej osłonie. Doktor Robotnik pojawił się następnie i wrzucił jeża do robotyzera. Sonic zdołał jednak przeciążyć maszynę zderzając energię trzech pierścieni z mocą robotyzera. Przez to kapsuła, w której zamknięty był Sonic, wyleciała przez ścianę Doomsday Machine. thumb|Zniszczenie Doomsday Machine Sonic i Sally wrócili później do Doomsday Machine i przedostali się podziemnym tunelem do pomieszczenia z generatorem. Doktor Robotnik próbował ich powstrzymać wysyłając Swat-boty, ale bohaterowie użyli mocy Deep Power Stones. Sonic i Sally w krótkim czasie zniszczyli całą Doomsday Machine. W trakcie jej destrukcji zrobotyzowani pracownicy Robotnika zdążyli się ewakuować, podobnie jak czterej złapani wcześniej przywódcy Freedom Fighters. Doktor Robotnik również próbował się ewakuować na pokładzie Hovercraftu, lecz został pokonany i przepadł. Snively, którego Robotnik nie zabrał ze sobą, ukrył się z kolei w windzie, która zjechała do podziemi. Po tym jak Sonic i Sally oczyścili teren Doomsday Machine, powrócili do Knothole. Krótko potem Snively, w nowym uniformie, wrócił na powierzchnię, zapowiadając swoje nadchodzące rządy. Tuż za nim pojawiła się para czerwonych oczu. Kategoria:Miejsca z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny) Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (SatAM)